


Behind The Curtain

by Lumax033



Series: Max and Baby [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Enjoy!, Hinting at the scoop of 76., Max gets to see baby before she goes on stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumax033/pseuds/Lumax033
Summary: Henry takes Max to see Baby before she goes on stage.





	Behind The Curtain

He led his daughter down the twisting and turning stairs. “Daddy?” she asked. “ Yes sweetheart?” he said. “Where are we going” she asked. Had he not told her? He couldn't remember.

“To see something special sweetie” he said scooping her up into his arms. When he reached the bottom of the stairs and set her down and inserted a key into a trap door.

“Crawl through there the close your eyes.” he told her, pointing to the trap door. She got down on her hands and knees and crawled through the door. He crawled in after her. “Are your eyes closed, Maxie Darling” he asked. “Yes Daddy” she said.

He came out and picked her up. Her hands covered her eyes. He drew back a purple curtain with his free hand. “Now open your eyes” he instructed.

She slowly moved down her hands until she was staring at a large and intimidating animatronic. She took in the seven foot animatronic. It was a girl. With high red pigtails and bright green eyes. Her skirt was red and pleated. She had red, ruffled sleeves on her white top.

Her shoes resembled those of a clown you would see at a circus, complete with little yellow bells on the toes, almost like that of an elf. “Her name is Circus Baby” he told the girl on his hip as she reached out to touch the animatronic’s pigtails.

"She's so pretty and shiny" she mumbled.

"She was made just for you and Maddy and Eliza." he told her, she smiled.

"We should get going" he said, adjusting her on his hip.

"Daddy, when does she go on stage?" Max asked.

"Monday sweetie. I'll take you and Madelyn to see her after school." he answered.

she smiled her adorable five year old smile, not knowing what was to come the Friday.


End file.
